


Summers On My Own

by Radioactive_Wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, M/M, Pining, Season 3, Spoiler compilant, The Alpha Pack, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Wolf/pseuds/Radioactive_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El amor no correspondido es lo peor, pero peor es que prefieras ver a la persona que amas ser feliz a pesar de que te está consumiendo por dentro. Stiles es de ese tipo de estúpido que deja que eso le suceda.</p><p>Los veranos se van, llegan otros.</p><p>Y Stiles Stilinski sigue igual: Amando a alguien, pero solo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summers On My Own

**Preludio I.**

 

Por que la vida de Genim Rupert Stilinski no podía ir de mal en peor. Comenzando con su nombre, Stiles no podía ni comenzar a enumerar por qué a momentos realmente apestaba ser el. Dejando a un lado su rareza, ADHD, dependencia al Adderall y que su boca fuera a mil kilómetros por hora estaba su condición de perpetuamente virgen y que estaría solo de por vida. Los eventos en dominó que le llevaron a ese momento, por que después de abandonar totalmente su plan de quince años con una semi reciente extensión se embarcó en otro plan. No, mejor dicho odisea. Y tampoco es como si tuviera un plan en específico para la odisea. Por el momento intenta ignorar a toda costa el tener que prestar atención a lo que le hacía pensar en su fallida vida amorosa que solamente estaba (al parecer) diseñada para que sus ojos cayeran como imanes al metal en individuos infinitamente fuera de su alcance. Fuera de su liga; comparándolo con un partido de beseball en donde el hacía de catcher, el destino estaba en la posición de bateo y la pelota salió del campo. Se fue, y se fue hasta otra galaxia. Sí…así de inalcanzables.

Había superado a Lydia Martin. Genio terrorífico y belleza de tal peculiar rubio cabello que estuvo dispuesto a ser aplastado cual cucaracha solo para ser notado por la chica. Bien, Stiles reconocía que había sido desilusional desde el inicio y en todo el tiempo en el que solamente estaba detrás de ella; comprando regalos, pasando noches en vela poniendo nombres a los hijos que tendrían y pensando en cómo sería la boda. Pero después de todo lo sucedido, contando la ventaja de que los Whittemore se mudaron a Los Angeles después de los extraños sucesos de la aparente muerte de su hijo, Lydia era ahora solo su amiga. La mejor. Stiles y ella tenían una forma rápida de resolver problemas aunque a Lydia seguía sin convencerle la forma de vestir de el…y arrastrarlo al centro comercial con la excusa de que debía comprar camisas de un estilo que no lo forzaran a ponerse veinte capas encima.

Su problema actual era otra persona.

La misma que le hizo pasar casi de forma desapercibida su crisis sexual; fue tan fácil convencerse que ni siquiera podía llamarse una verdadera crisis. Tan solo pasó una noche entera y dar una mirada rápida a su archivo de pornografía para confirmarlo. Sí, bisexual.

¿Qué era lo que su padre pensaría de eso? Era una pregunta que estaba a medias con respuesta ya. _“Mientras seas feliz yo soy feliz”_. Era un alivio, en parte, que el Sheriff soltara una frase que implicara que de hecho no le importaba las preferencias sexuales de su hijo.

“ …le dije que no se preocupara, luego le regresaría el libro que me prestó hace meses. Tampoco quiero…¿Stiles, hombre, me estás haciendo caso?” Scott preguntó alzando la voz un octavo mientras ponía una expresión de cachorro a medio morir. “Ultimamente estás ido. ¿Todo bien?”

Maldición.

“Uh…claro, si. Eh…lo siento, Scott. Me han cambiado la dosis y a momentos estoy…tu lo has dicho…” Hizo el ademán de un avión volando mientras solamente sonreía como idiota. Quizá sería suficiente para que Scott no decidiera ahondar en el asunto y siguiera hablando sin fin sobre Allison y cómo fue hablar con ella por primera vez después de todo el verano.

Se pasó una mano ausente por el cabello crecido y se alzó de hombros.

“Genial. Es que a momentos estás tan inquieto que…¿Viste el corte de cabello de Allison?” Preguntó el castaño. Stiles podía ver los pequeños corazones imaginarios emerger de los ojos de su mejor amigo. Típico.

A veces lo envidaba. No por todo el romance dramático estilo Romeo y Julieta o cómo se ponía cuando como a momentos como aquel estaba recitando haikus sobre el cabello de Allison. Era más bien una envidia por poder aceptar de forma tan abierta que estaba enamorado pero sin estar con la persona que ama. Y todo solo por ver una vez a Allison en toda la primera semana de clases. Solo una vez y dejó atrás al Scott del verano: soltero, deprimido y pesimista. Ese era el Scott que Stiles tenía cuando jugaban videojuegos o practicaban Lacrosse y se preguntaba si a Isaac también le tocarían lloriqueos de corazón roto…lo cual no era creíble, por que Isaac era todo sobre ser amigos lupinos, hermanos lobo o como fuera.

Tener que compartir a su mejor amigo era otra de las razones por la que su vida apestaba. Y más por que cada vez veía a Scott menos.

“Por cierto, Isaac me preguntó si querríamos juntarnos a hacer los deberes. Ya sabes que tiene un par de materias que…” No, claro que Stiles no sabía nada pero la patata de Scott daba por hecho de que si. “…tuvo problemas el curso pasado.”

“Hm…claro, claro.” Respondió cortando el discurso de su amigo mientras apretaba el botón del control de videojuego.

“¡Genial! Espera…” Scott soltó su control, lo que hizo que Stiles le lanzara una mirada de muerte por que hola. Se suponía que estaban a mitad de su Bro Time sin Isaac Lahey de por medio. Rodó los ojos mientras Scott tipeaba rápido en la pantalla táctil de su móvil y al cabo de unos segundos el aparato emitió un sonido. “Dice Isaac que la próxima semana nos podemos reunir en el loft.”

“¿El loft?” Aquello era nuevo y Stiles no escondió su confusión.

“Claro, el loft de Derek. Ya sabes que Isaac está bajo su tutela y se consiguieron un loft a las afueras. Hombre, ya te había dicho…estoy seguro.”

Stiles abrió y cerró la boca. Si se lo dijo, entonces no había prestado suficiente atención o solo no mencionó la palabra mágica para atraerla: Derek. Derek, viviendo en un lugar que no estaba a punto de caerse o con paredes chamuscadas. Eso sí que era una imagen mental que tenía que ver para creer.

“Ya no me dices nada, Scott.” Casi podía palpar la ironía en su comentario, pero como Stiles se consideraba consistentemente una mala persona entonces no le importó demasiado.

“Tampoco es como si yo hubiese ido ya. Bueno, como sea, iremos la próxima semana. Hombre…al menos estarás tu también para que no tenga que cruzar palabra con el Alpha.” Scott soltó un bufido. Por que…las cosas no habían estado bien con Derek Hale, Alpha todo poderoso de Beacon Hills desde el almacén hacía ya tres meses.

Y de hecho, no se habían cruzado ni una sola vez con él. O al menos, Stiles cuando estaba con Scott. Por que en todo ese tiempo había recibido el honor de su visita a través de la ventana de su habitación para obligarlo a que investigara unas cosas. Y claro…ante la amenaza de dientes despedazando su cuello, todo podía ser posible.

Más cuando la víctima de las amenazas se sentía especialmente atraído con un extraño revoloteo en el estómago en presencia del hombre lobo.

El mismo hombre lobo que estaría presente mientras hicieran tarea la próxima semana.

Mierda.

  
  
-

  
  
“¿Una manada de Alphas?” Su voz no pudo sonar aún mas chillona. Maldición.

El rostro de Derek Hale se mantuvo estoico mientras observaba las reacciones de Scott y Stiles después de ponerlos al tanto del problema que se le presentó el verano. Estuvo ocupado, al parecer, marcando el perímetro de su territorio encontrando rastros en los límites. Rastros de aquella manada conformada solo por Alphas. ¿Cómo es que eso podía ser posible?

Le tomó un momento para que todo tuviera sentido. Claro, por eso es que le hizo investigar en sus esporádicas visitas el verano. El Alpha asintió sin cambiar su rostro impenetrable y drenado de emoción.

“¿¡Y apenas nos avisas!?” Scott le gritó a Derek y luego miró a Isaac, que se encogió en su asiento. Por que claro, ante la amenaza de una mortal manada de hombres lobo con poderes aún mas grandes que hombres lobo normales, Scott preferiría irse contra Derek. Clásico.

“Secundo la pregunta.” Fue lo único que Stiles alcanzó a decir.

Miró a Derek atentamente. Las cejas se movieron y Stiles juró en ese momento que aquellas cejas sabían utilizar mejor comunicación que su dueño. Y…oh, dios. ¿Desde cuando se interesaba en las cejas de Derek Hale? ¿Cómo es que esta era su vida? Tomó un respiro hondo y al mismo tiempo, cortó cualquier cosa que Derek estuviera procesando para decir.

“Está claro que se te olvidó todos estos meses mencionarnos ese pequeño, pequeñísimo detalle pero…¿Sabes algo más que algo tan definitivo como que están rondando Beacon Hills?” Habló rápido. Scott solamente se mantuvo a su lado sin decir nada más, pero esperando la respuesta.

Derek negó. “Hace tres meses apareció un símbolo pintado en la puerta de mi antigua casa…una advertencia. Tenía que investigar por mi cuenta cuan cerca estaban del pueblo y más que nada, de mi territorio. Pero estos últimos meses no hicieron algún movimiento. Confirma mis sospechas y las de Peter…la manada de Alphas está planeando algo.”

“No me digas, Sherlock.” Sarcasmo. Stiles rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. “¡Claro que están planeando algo! Y quizá ya hubiésemos descubierto qué es si nos hubieras dicho antes.”

“No es para tomarse a la ligera, Stiles.” Derek dijo, casi mordiendo las palabras. “Tenemos que estar en alerta permanente por que podrían atacar en cualquier momento ahora. Sus rastros están mas cerca que antes y no podemos arriesgarnos a actuar por nuestra cuenta…por eso les estoy diciendo ahora.”

“Esta vez tenemos que estar juntos. Y lo digo en serio.” Scott dijo bajo, pero fue a un volumen que Stiles pudo escuchar. “No podemos hacer las cosas por nuestra cuenta. No tenemos idea de cuantos son o qué es lo que realmente quieren.”

Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Derek, quien se mostró un tanto sorprendido por la iniciativa de Scott (Stiles le daba crédito por que también estaba sorprendido de que su mejor amigo haya olvidado su desagrado por Hale). Siguió haciendolo, hasta que su mirada chocó con la de Derek y éste la desvió a los pocos segundos, asintiendo a Scott.

Stiles sabía, a pesar de que Scott parecía perdido.

Con esas pocas veces que investigó para Derek sobre tradiciones y dinámicas de manada de los hombres lobo de hacía siglos estaba claro que las intenciones de esa manada eran totalmente ofensivas. Pero algo que Stiles aprendió sobre tácticas, y no precisamente del Bestiario, es que hay muchas formas de ofensivas.

El Alpha soltó un respiro pesado.

“Ya saben, ahora…pueden volver a hacer sus tareas.”

“¿No tienen hambre? Hey, Scott ¿Qué tal si vamos por unas pizzas?” Isaac y su excelente reloj anti-silencios incómodos.

Scott fue rápido en aceptar y se giró hacia Stiles para preguntarle, pero este negó al instante mencionando que había quedado con su papá de cenar juntos en casa. Minutos después, Scott e Isaac salieron del piso de Derek mientras que Stiles juntaba lentamente sus cosas y las metía en su mochila. En todo el rato, el Alpha no dijo nada mientras revoloteaba por algún lugar del espacioso loft. Stiles aprovechó para mirar discretamente los alrededores. Paredes de ladrillos, colores fuertes, ventanas grandes y techos altos. La escalerilla de caracol tampoco pasó desapercibida. Seguramente conducía a las habitaciones. Aunque Isaac había dicho que por lo general prefería poner edredones mullidos en el suelo de la salita para poder mirar televisión en la enorme y costosa pantalla de plasma de Derek…así que arriba debía estar la habitación del Alpha. El lugar donde Derek dormía.

Tiró un libro y lo volvió a recoger al instante, moviendo nervioso por la línea que tomaban sus pensamientos. Se aclaró la garganta por que percibió que de hecho Derek si estaba más cerca de lo que creía, así que era un buen momento para mencionarlo.

“No le dijiste todo a Scott.” Acusó Stiles.

“Scott no necesita saber todo, al menos no por ahora.” Respondió seco Hale.

Stiles se detuvo en seco y dejó sus cosas justo como estaban para mirarle con ojos entrecerrados.

“¿En serio, lobo agrio? Woah, que gran desplante de astucia. Si no recuerdo mal esto exactamente es lo que sucedió en el pasado. Déja Vù.” Sarcasmo, sarcasmo es tu segundo nombre, Stilinski. Y todo para enmascarar lo preocupado que estaba por ese lobo agrio y despreocupado de su propia seguridad. “Si Scott quiere que trabajen juntos debiste decirle todo.”

“Claro, como el fue completamente honesto hace cuatro meses.” Derek dijo, mientras rodaba los ojos.

Cuatro meses atrás. Stiles prefería no pensar en lo que sucedió cuatro meses atrás y no podía hablarlo con Derek. De hecho, no podía hablarlo especialmente con el sin sentirse débil. Derek fue quien resultó usado, más que nadie más involucrado en la noche del almacén. Pensar Derek esa noche le hacía olvidarse de cómo un anciano lo golpeó hasta que los huesos le dolieran por un mes después. Por que a pesar de que el dolor físico era muy notorio _(demasiado, por que **ouch** ),_ también simpatizaba con el dolor emocional. Y que te traicionen y te deje la mitad de tu manada, todo en una misma noche…no debía ser nada agradable.

“Tuvo sus razones. Así como tu tuviste tus razones para no decirle que matar al Alpha no lo convertiría en humano de nuevo para poder vivir su romance de Arlequin sin su problema peludo.” Ahora Stiles rodó los ojos. “Pero, Derek…es sobre ti. Hombre, no puedes esperar que te ayudemos sin que no les digas a todos que los Alphas quieren llegar a ti. Y no me veas así, yo hice la investigación y sé que vienen por tu territorio y no te quieren en el, por que te quieren muerto. Caput. Finito.”

“Scott no es el único. Isaac…se lo diré más adelante, y entonces Scott sabrá.”

“Qué estúpido.” Musitó Stiles, haciendo que Derek apriete la mandíbula y sus ojos se tiñan de rojo carmesí. “Eh, tranquilo Cujo. No te pongas todo Alpha conmigo.” Pasó su peso al otro pie, para mirar a Hale de frente y negar con la cabeza.

El silencio reinó por unos minutos. Stiles comenzó a sentir de nuevo el nudo del nerviosismo.

“Quizá deba irme. Se…está haciendo tarde.” Tragó saliva, volviendo a tomar su mochila y meter un par de libretas faltantes.

Escuchó el inhalado de aire profundo antes de volver a escuchar la voz penetrante de Derek.

“Van a ir por mi manada. Ese es su plan de acción. O lo sería, de cualquier Alpha que intenta ganar territorio. Es el territorio y la manada lo que es el motín completo pero…es diferente con una manada de Alphas.” Ladeó la cabeza. Stiles sintió los ojos verdes mirarlo con escrutinio, mientras que el intentaba verlo a lo mínimo. “Ellos no necesitan a mi manada. Irán contra ustedes…para tomar lo que quieren y luego deshacerse de todos. Incluso los miembros humanos.” Había un tono más fuerte en las última palabras.

“Oh, no hay que preocuparse. Sé defenderme y todo eso.”

“No, Stiles. Tus técnicas de defensa son inútiles.” Derek respondió, de mala gana.

“¿Disculpa?” ¡Indignación! “¿Y quien ha salvado tu peludo trasero lupino en varias ocasiones? Si no supiera defenderme no estaríamos aquí para contarlo.”

“Stiles, cállate.” Dijo entre dientes Derek.”Tan solo hazme caso esta vez. Hueles lo suficiente a Scott para que los Alphas lleguen a ti más rápido en cualquier momento. No.hagas.nada.estúpido.” Amenazó, mostrando los dientes.

De nuevo, su cabeza comenzó a trabajar demasiado rápido. ¿Cómo no podía meterse Stiles? Había tantas implicaciones con que haya una manada de Alphas rondando el pueblo y que si algo fuera de lo normal llegase a pasar, su padre era el primero en la escena del crimen. ¿Y si los Alphas hace revueltas sin sentido? Entonces su padre podría ser herido temporal o permanentemente por algún alpha. Por eso es que, aunque el oh-todo-poderoso alpha le dijera que no piense en involucrarse demasiado, era su pueblo, su padre, su mejor amigo, su manada, su alpha el que corría peligro.

“No me calles.” Respondió el joven un par de minutos después. Soltó un suspiro y se colgó la mochila al hombro.

“En serio, Stiles…no hagas nada estúpido.” Volvió a decir Derek aunque en esta ocasión, con una suavidad en la voz que hizo que se le revolviera el estómago a Stiles.

Comenzó a caminar, mientras sentía como la discusión se disipaba y…de pronto, se dio cuenta. Extrañó a Derek. Lo había extrañado todos esos meses, y a pesar de haberlo visto ese par de veces para usar un poco de su Kung-Fu Google, verlo más tiempo y discutir como ellos tan especial hacían…”Derek.” Stiles le llamó, con voz en murmullo.

Se giró a medias evitando en un principio mirarle a la cara. Sentía sus propias mejillas subir de temperatura, pero compuso una sonrisa, se armó de valor y subió la mirada.

**“Te extrañé.”**

Simple. Corto. Real.

Derek solo se quedó ahí parado sin decir nada. Los hombros tensos y mirada nublada por algo que Stiles no supo reconocer, así que negó con la cabeza y se alejó hacia la puerta.

“Eh…me voy.” Murmuró Stiles.

“La reunión de manada es el viernes en la noche.”

Fue lo último que escuchó de voz de Derek esa noche. Y mientras conducía su Jeep a casa, tampoco pudo evitar imaginar lo que se sentiría tocar el cabello de Derek mientras le decía que todo estaría bien por que los Alphas no le harían nada. Que Stiles no dejaría que le hagan daño.

  
  
-

  
  
Una semana después, eventos novedosos sucedieron en la escuela.

Primero, la ya muy vieja profesora de literatura se retiró de momento después de sufrir una fractura en la cadera al intentar colgar su reloj de gato. Y sí, incluso los detalles morbosos se escucharon en los pasillos. Pero no eran tan importantes como la presencia de la nueva profesora sustituta, Alice Blake. Y la señorita Blake (aunque insistía que fuera de clase podían llamarle Alice) en sí era algo que hacía que todos hablaran de ella en la hora del almuerzo.

Stiles veía el atractivo, pero también se preguntaba cuantos años tenía para ya poder dar clase en un instituto ya que a lo mucho parecía tener veinticinco años.

La señorita Blake era agradable, no había punto de comparación con la antigua profesora. Y al menos aquello le pareció mejor…sumado a que ahora si podrían leer cosas actuales. Stiles prácticamente hizo el baile de la victoria cuando les dio deberes con The Shining de Stephen King.

El último día de la semana fue cuando todo comenzó a ir en picada.

Siguiendo el olfato de Scott que reconoció el olor a “hombre lobo” y “Alpha”, llegaron hasta la oficina del Director solo para ver como dos chicos de su edad eran bienvenidos a Beacon Hills High. Dos Alphas de su edad, en su escuela.

Nada bueno saldría de eso.

  
  
-

  
  
Una pila de cuerpos en la morgue del pueblo puso en marcha a Stiles y Scott. A veces Isaac les acompañaba, pero desde el incidente en el que el (aparentemente) Alpha de los Alphas le robó las alguna parte de su memoria Isaac se quedaba mayormente encerrado. Su ancla le estaba fallando, según Derek, y a momentos tan solo podía hablar sobre la chica que le había salvado esa ocasión.

Lydia trazó un mapa de los casos, mucho más eficiente que el que el Sheriff mismo podía haber hecho; además de eso, la lluvia de ideas e hipótesis entre ella y Stiles habían dado frutos al rastrear los lugares en que los asesinatos habían ocurrido. Tan solo faltaba el trabajo de campo real. Así que Stiles, con su fiel amigo canino Scott y su olfato agudo hicieron de detectives por algunas semanas hasta que se encontraron con varias pistas sobre las identidades de los demás miembros de la manada de Alphas.

Con Ethan y Aiden, los que asisten al Instituto, además del enfermero que trabaja la madre de Scott contaban a tres. Isaac había visto brevemente al líder. Sin embargo, Peter reconoció huellas en el bosque de algún miembro de la manada de Alphas que no era alguno de los ya contados.

  
-

  
Kali se llamaba y caminaba descalza, con una forma de caminar predadora y ojos feroces. Decidió atacar el Instituto una noche mientras Stiles y Scott intentaban despistar a Ethan y Aiden, con Derek en desventaja por ser tres Alphas contra uno, sumado a un omega y un humano. Scott y Derek estaban bastante ocupados peleando con Cosa 1 y Cosa 2 cuando la mujer se acercó sigilosamente solo con Stiles que se percató de su presencia. Iba directamente hacia Derek y Stiles actúo por impulso y fue contra ella para al menos distraerla. ¿El resultado? Kali tomando a Stiles por el brazo y girando de su eje anormalmente.

Con un rugido, Derek dio un golpe que mandó a volar a Ethan y logró detener a Kali antes que rompiera los huesos de Stiles.

Kali tenía las garras en el cuello de Derek cuando las alarmas de la escuela comenzaron a sonar. Ethan, Aiden y Kali se fueron tan rápido como llegaron. Alguien había activado la alarma anti-robo del Instituto. ¿Pero quien? Stiles sabía que solo los profesores tenían la llave correcta para eso.

Scott había regresado a sus facciones humanas cuando le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

“Joder, Scott. ¡Ese brazo no!” Siseó de dolor Stiles cuando Scott lo sostuvo en el brazo izquierdo. Justo donde lo había agredido la mujer con garras.

“Lo siento, lo siento.” Cambió rápidamente de brazo.

“Tenemos que salir rápido de aquí. La policía estará pronto y no sé ustedes, pero no necesito estar encerrado de nuevo.” Derek dijo, saliendo la frase un tanto cómica al grado que Stiles tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reír.

La puerta de un salón se abrió y la señorita Blake salió con expresión asustada.

Stiles se dio cuenta.

El momento en el que Derek y Alice Blake se vieron a los ojos.

  
  
-

  
  
Extrañaba el lacrosse. Lo extrañaba demasiado. Y a pesar de tener una férula en el brazo izquierdo, hubiese preferido que Scott e Isaac le amarraran el bastón al brazo derecho y jugar a tener que correr en grupo como si fuera un animal. Y le encanta correr, oh si. Cuando la mayoría de tus conocidos son hombres lobo y tienes que correr por tu vida en una base diaria, correr llega a ser un gusto casi obligado. Pero no Cross Country.

Y no intentaba ocultar su odio.

“¡Bilinski, te ves tan miserable que ya te puedes ir!” Gritó el entrenador casi en su oído, haciendo que salte.

“Pero…me puedo quedar aún. Faltan dos horas y…”

“Hijo, tu brazo está hecho mie…si el Sheriff y el Director se enteran que te he puesto a correr así no creo que estén felices. Andando, fuera de mi campo.” Le señaló hacia el interior del gimnasio y no le quedó mas que sonreír triunfante a Scott. Habían quedado de verse más tarde, ya que Allison le había cancelado (de nuevo) y su amigo tampoco tenía nada qué hacer.

Sacó su mochila del locker y se cambió sin ducharse, ya que no había sudado para nada. El camino al estacionamiento fue corto, pero se detuvo en seco. A lo lejos pudo ver el tan familiar Camaro aparcado y no pudo evitar sonreír de lado. _“Este lobo agrio, no va a dejar de ser raro nunca.”_ Por que claro, era normal que el Alpha estuviera aún más vigilando los alrededores. Comenzó a acercarse, pensando veinte veces qué frase sarcástica le diría.

Movió su cuerpo para que el brazo no se le balanceara de mascado y aún estaba lejos del auto negro cuando pudo verlo por la ventanilla. Derek no estaba solo.

La señorita Blake estaba con el.

Y no estaban hablando.

Stiles contuvo la respiración mientras por diez segundos miraba cómo dos personas se besaban. Se sintió enfermo consigo mismo al espiar algo tan personal, tan íntimo y que por alguna razón era demasiado fuerte.

Al menos, fuerte para el.

Los ojos le ardían cuando caminaba hacia su Jeep, que por suerte estaba aparcado muy lejos de la escena. Condujo a casa, se quedó sentado detrás del volante aún después de haber apagado la máquina y no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado exactamente así hasta que entró a su habitación y el reloj en su escritorio marcaba las cinco de la tarde. Su cuerpo estaba drenado de cualquier energía, lo único que logró fue alcanzar el celular y escribir un mensaje de texto a Scott para evitar llegara cuando las lágrimas por fin hubieran encontrado el camino hacia el exterior de sus ojos.

**No me siento bien. Mejor nos vemos mañana.**

Esas lágrimas tardaron. Stiles, o mejor dicho, las lágrimas de Stiles, necesitaban una razón para poder caer. No tenía sentido que sintiera esa constricción en el pecho por que…Derek Hale no era nada suyo. Aunque a momentos hubiera un aire de amistad entre ellos, no tenía sentido que le afectara tanto.

La chispa se encendió un segundo después.

Quizá no tenía sentido, pero estaban ahí. Los sentimientos que intentó ignorar por meses después del incidente de la piscina. Fuera de toda razón se había enamorado de aquel Alpha bruto, agrio y lleno de soledad. Stiles entendía su pérdida al igual que Derek entendía la de Stiles; el entendimiento y la manera en la que se llevaban. El que siempre se salvaran. Especialmente que Stiles no pensara cuando se trataba mantener a Derek con vida por que era importante para el. Por que estaba enamorado del hombre que había perdido a su familia entera por el fuego.

Cerró los ojos, se cubrió la cara con una almohada.

Las lágrimas y su ruido fueron mudos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Este es mi segundo fanfiction de Teen Wolf. Este ya está planeado y aunque es un WIP, se actualizará bastante seguido hasta terminarlo. Preferí dejar "Alpha" escrito de esa manera.
> 
> Pueden seguirme en tumblr en is-stiles-stilinski.tumblr.com y ver fragmentos que voy posteando, o mandarme algún ask a decirme qué opinan. Tehee.
> 
> No duden en dejar sus kudos y comentarios. Me ayudan a mejorar y motivan a actualizar rápido.


End file.
